Craziness On Top
is the sixteenth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Céleste awaits her final duel until Berry arrives. Céleste and Berry hug each other, wishing each other the best of luck. Berry really wants to return to the game. He was so close. Céleste has gone a long way now and she wants to take revenge. For this final duel, the final five enter the Redemption area. Céleste and Berry make themselves ready and they then balance. Despite wanting both to go back, Berry struggles early on, falling off the pole very early. Which means that Céleste wins the final duel and re-enters the game. She's really excited and hugs the final five. Berry does the same, wishing everyone good luck. Honolulu The final six arrive at Honolulu. Céleste states that she's really happy to be back. Zoey takes Céleste and tells her that she's done with the backstabbing of Elina. Zoey and Céleste both have been voted out by her now and they came back and it's time to take revenge. Frossi, who obviously doesn't look forward to even talk with Gabriëlle nor Zlatan, heads to the two girls. He says that he would like to plan something out with them. Zlatan and Gabriëlle talk. Zlatan points out that both Frossi and Elina tried to take out Gabriëlle. Gabriëlle is done with Frossi in general and would like to take him out. Elina decides to talk with Céleste. She talks everything out, feeling she got threatened by Céleste and that she would like to make it up. Céleste looks suspicious. Challenge The final six enter the challenge area. The challenge is very active this time and that's not everything. It's Loved Ones time! The final six look very surprised. They all hug each other. First off, Frossi's wife, Courtney, arrives and hugs her man. She's really happy to see him. Secondly, Elina's mother arrives. Elina cries out loud, hugging her mother. Then Chloe arrives, hugging her best friend Zoey. Chloe tells her best friend that she's super proud of her. Then Evan arrives, hugging his girlfriend Gabriëlle. He hugs Elina as well, since they were close allies in All-Stars. Gabriëlle frowns when she learns that Elina and Evan know each other. Then Polina arrives, Zlatan's cousin. They give each other a quick hug. Polina jokes that she can't wait to play Survivor again as well. As last, Céleste's loved one arrives. Everyone is very excited to see if Vladimir finally comes back. Sadly, it's not Vladimir but it's her dad. Céleste is very happy and hugs her dad. The challenge for today is Crash Ball. The final six plus their loved one need to stand in a goal. There will be one ball. One of the duo, either the contestant or the loved one, has to go into the field and try to score a point by kicking the ball into a goal. Once a ball hit a goal, that duo is out of the game. Survivors ready? GO! Céleste's dad runs towards the ball but Evan kicks it away, having Chloe to take it over and kicks it into Courtney and Frossi's goal, making them the first duo to be eliminated. The ball enters the field again, Zlatan quickly kicks it towards Evan who kicks it towards Elina's goal. Evan says he feels sorry while Gabriëlle grins. Her grin disappears once Céleste's dad kicks the ball in their goal. It's then Zoey & Chloe vs. Céleste and her dad vs Zlatan and Polina. Once Zlatan tries to kick the ball towards Zoey's goal, she kicks it away to Chloe who scores as she hits the ball in Polina's goal. Chloe keeps doing brilliant, she manages to score another point by eliminating Céleste and her dad, which means Zoey wins individual immunity plus a reward. The two best friends will have a diner together. Except for Zoey, the contestants say goodbye to their loved one. Honolulu When returned back at camp, Céleste sits down and worries about her fate. Frossi walks over to her and congratulates her for doing so well in this game. The two share a laugh. Gabriëlle is pissed. She is pissed to know that her boyfriend hugged Elina. She really wants to take her out now. Zlatan says that Frossi is more dangerous but she doesn't care. She wants Elina to go home. Elina is worried. No one comes to her, not even Céleste. Now that Zoey isn't at camp, she feels like she has no one. Could this be her end? Reward Zoey and Chloe enjoy their diner. Chloe states that she has married her boyfriend. Zoey, who knows Chloe very good, says she's really happy and is sad to know she didn't make the wedding. Chloe hugs her best friend and says they will party. Zoey is happy to have spoken to Chloe. Chloe then leaves, telling Zoey that one day she will invite her as her loved one when she plays again. Zoey will remind her she says. Tribal Council The jury, the final five and later Zoey arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Zoey how it felt to be reunited with Chloe. Some of the jurors look excited to hear from Zoey. Zoey states that Chloe is doing amazing and she really needed her support. Jeff then asks the contestants how bad they wanted to see Vladimir, making Céleste smile. Zlatan says that Vladimir is one of the best Survivor mysteries and that he would've loved to meet him. Céleste looks sad, telling the contestants she really misses him. However, they still have to vote. Zoey quickly looks at Céleste and nods. Zlatan looks at Gabriëlle and she nods as well. Frossi smiles at Céleste while Elina is focused on Jeff. Once everyone voted, Jeff announces the results. . . . . First vote... . . . . Zlatan (Zlatan sighs) . . . . Elina . . . . Elina . . . . Elina (Elina smiles as she realizes it's her time) . . . . . . . . 16th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii and the 8th member of the Jury... . . . . . . . . Elina (5-1) Elina smiles as she nods, grabbing her torch. She strokes Zoey's shoulder, wishing her the best of luck. She then leaves the tribal council area. Votes Zoey voted Elina: "It took you way too many tries to take me out. I'm done with your shady attitude. It has been fun, bye." Céleste voted Elina: "Really hope you don't see this coming so it will be HASHTAG BLINDSIDE!!!" Frossi voted Elina: "Respect for you as a game player but you have to go now." Gabriëlle voted Elina: "Let it be clear, get your dirty hands off my boyfriend you idiot. Good frickin' bye!" Zlatan voted Elina: "In my opinion, you're not the biggest fish to fry. But eventually you had to go so this is fine by me. Goodbye, Elina." Elina voted Zlatan: "To be honest, we never really clicked..." Last Words "Thank you all, it has been an amazing experience." - Berry, 7th Place "Lord, this game took me five years of my life. I had a lot of fun though, I played the best I could and I did better than my previous seasons. I met amazing people and I'm glad I can look back at my game and be proud." - Elina, 6th Place